Trau dich
Die Dunkelheit umhüllt mich wie ein eisiger Schleier inmitten des Nichts - er lässt mich frösteln, erzittern - und ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird, wenn ich meine Augen schließe. Dennoch presse ich die Lider fest aufeinander. Ich will mir die Ohren zuhalten, doch meine Arme bewegen sich nicht. Ich verstecke sie unter der Decke, sowie den Rest meines Körpers. Normalerweise bin ich kein Angsthase. Aber dieses ständige Wimmern, dieses gefährliche Lachen, es bringt mich nahezu um den Verstand. Ich höre es schon so lange, dass man meinen könnte es wäre längst ein Teil von mir - aber es ist wie ein Fremdkörper, der immer wieder aufs Neue meine Ohren erreicht und auf meiner Haut ein Prickeln hinterlässt. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wann es angefangen hat. Meine Mutter sagt es wäre, seitdem ich 13 geworden bin, aber ich bin mir sicher, es hat vorher auch schon auf mich gelauert. Es war immer da. Als ich klein war, da hat es sich in meinem Schrank versteckt. Es hat dort gehockt und nur darauf gewartet, dass es Nacht wird, um nach mir zu rufen. Erst war es nur ein kleiner Hauch, wie ein Windzug durchs offene Fenster. Aber es wurde lauter. Zu Beginn habe ich geschrieen und meine Eltern kamen immer ins Zimmer gelaufen, um mich zu trösten. Irgendwann, als ich größer wurde, kamen sie nicht mehr. Und seitdem bin ich still, verstecke mich unter der Decke und presse die Augen fest zusammen und halte mir, sofern es mir möglich ist und die Angst mich nicht erstarren lässt, die Augen zu. Dennoch höre ich die Stimmen. Es ist eine, die sich zu spalten scheint, ein Echo, welches von den Wänden tönt. Es ruft nach mir - und ich weiß, was es will. Eines Nachts, da habe ich es nicht ausgehalten und es angeschrieen, warum es mich nicht in Ruhe ließe. "Was willst du?", habe ich damals gerufen. Und als Antwort kamen die Worte: "Lass uns spielen... spielen wir das Spiel der Sterblichkeit." Und ich sah den Schatten an der Wand, ein dunkler Umriss von einem runden, kaum menschlichen Gesicht und einem großen Maul mit Zähnen wie die eines Raubtieres. Meine Eltern haben mich zum Therapeuten geschickt, doch der hat es abgetan, es wäre eine Regression, ich würde auf eine kindlichere Stufe der Entwicklung zurückfallen, da ich denken würde, zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich habe gelacht, als ich es gehört habe. Ein panisches Lachen. Und am Abend, da haben sie mit mir gelacht, die Stimmen. Das Wesen, dessen die Stimmen zugehörig sind, wurde mutiger. Es waren erst die Schatten, die ich sah - dann spürte ich es. Es berührte mich manchmal mit den spitzen, langen Krallen und murmelte vor sich hin, dass es mich holen würde, irgendwann, wenn ich nicht damit rechne. Es würde mich verfolgen, wenn ich umziehe, sagte es, es würde wütend, wenn ich ginge. Und immer fragte ich mich, was würde es tun, sollte ich mich auflehnen? Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe geplant, das Haus zu verlassen. Auszuziehen, wegzuziehen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Aber allerorts wird es irgendwann Nacht. Und es wohnt nur in meinem Schrank, weil es will. Zuhause ist es in der Dunkelheit. Als ich den ersten Abend in der neuen Wohnung verbrachte - da geschah gar nichts. Erst am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwachte, da bemerkte ich all die blauen Flecken auf meinen Körper. Seitdem habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als wäre es nur eine Warnung gewesen. "Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will", schreit es mir damit zu. Es will mich wahnsinnig machen. Ich liege in meinem Bett und habe die Augen geschlossen. Ich höre es lachen, ich vernehme das Geräusch, was so klingt, als würde sich die Türe meines Schrankes öffnen. Das Lachen verstummt, stattdessen höre ich Schritte. Es starrt mich an. Ich sehe es nicht, die Augen sind ja geschlossen, aber ich fühle es. Es schaut in mich hinein, in meine Seele, als wolle sie diese bewerten. Und dann ist da diese Gänsehaut, als würde es mich berühren. Es sagt nichts, aber mir wird klar, was es will. Es will, dass ich es ansehe.'' "Los. Trau dich!", ''scheint es ausdrücken zu wollen. Ich will nicht. Ich habe Angst. Es ist mir nicht friedlich gesinnt, auch nicht in dieser Nacht. Ich kämpfe gegen mich selbst, während ich weiß, dass ich längst verloren habe. Ich stehe unter dem Bann der Kreatur, seitdem ich denken kann, und auch in dieser Nacht wird es nicht anders sein. All die Zeit habe ich die Augen geschlossen, weil es das so wollte. Weil es gelacht hat und mir die Zeit dazu ließ. Nun wünscht es sich, dass ich einen Blick riskiere. Und auch in dieser Nacht kann ich nicht anders, als zu tun, was es verlangt. Ich öffne die Lider, langsam, Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich konnte es nicht gleich erkennen. Aber es strahlte. Nicht es selbst, eher noch die Augen - feuerrote Augen, sie starrten mich an, unbeweglich, pupillenlos, sie näherten sich meinem Gesicht unter dem schaurigen Lachen. Ich habe es nie gesehen, nicht ganz, erst waren es Tränen, dann mein Blut, was es mir unmöglich machte, es zu erkennen. Ich weiß nicht, warum gerade ich ausgewählt worden bin. Ich weiß auch nicht, was genau eigentlich passiert ist. Nur, dass ich nun hier liege, von der Dunkelheit umhüllt. Ich bin ein Teil von ihr, liege unter deiner Decke, die ich selbst so lange als ein Schutz gesehen habe. Die Stimmen sind wie Fremdkörper, und dennoch wie ein Teil von mir. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es kein Echo war, welches dieses Wesen ausgestoßen hat. Es waren die Seelen jener, die sie in die Verdammnis gestürzt hat. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit